Kris Jenner
|Row 4 title = Ægtefælle®: |Row 4 info = Robert Kardashian (1978 - 1991) Bruce Jenner (1991 - 2015) |Row 5 title = Børn: |Row 5 info = Kourtney Kardashian (datter) Kim Kardashian-West (datter) Khloé Kardashian (datter) Rob Kardashian (søn) Kendall Jenner (datter) Kylie Jenner (datter) |Row 6 title = Forældre: |Row 6 info = Mary Jo Shannon (mor) Robert Houghton (far) |Row 7 title = Søskende: |Row 7 info = Karen Houghton (søster) |Row 8 title = Børnebørn: |Row 8 info = Mason Disick, Penelope Disick & Reign Disick via Kourtney North West, Saint West & Chicago West via Kim True Thompson via Khloé Dream Kardashian via Rob Stormi Webster via Kylie }} Kristen Mary "Kris" Jenner (født Houghton; tidligere Kardashian) (født d. 5. november 1955) er en amerikansk tv-personlighed, manager, producer, forretningskvinde og forfatter. Tidlige liv Jenner blev født i San Diego, Californien. Hun er det første barn af Mary Jo Shannon (født Campbell i 1934) og Robert True Houghton, en ingeniør. Hun er af hollandsk, engelsk, irsk, tysk og skotsk afstamning. Hendes forældre blev skilt da hun var syv år og hun boede sammen med sin lillesøster Karen alene i et par år, indtil moderen giftede sig med forretningsmanden Harry Shannon et par år senere. Jenner gik på Clairemont High School og blev færdig i 1973. Hun arbejdede som stewardesse i 1976. Karriere Jenner driver sit eget produktionsselskab, Jenner Communications, som er baseret i Los Angeles. Siden starten på Keeping Up with the Kardashians har hun styret datteren Kims karriere. Hun er også involveret i sine andre børn karrierer. Hun åbnede en børneforretning i 2004 sammen med sin ældste datter Kourtney. Forretning hed Smooch og lukkede i 2009. Forfatter Jenners selvbiografi "Kris Jenner... and All Things Kardashian", blev udgivet i november 2011. Hun skrev senere en kogebog, "In the Kitchen with Kris: A Kollection of Kardashian-Jenner Family Favorites". TV show Jenner havde sit eget talkshow, "Kris". Showet kørte på prøve i seks uger. Kanye West, hendes svigersøn, offentliggjorde det første billede af datteren North West da han besøgte showet. Showet blev aflyst efter de seks uger. Keeping Up with the Kardashians I 2007 mødtes Jenner med Ryan Seacrest for at forfølge ideen om et reality-show baseret på sin familie. Seacrest, som havde sit eget produktionsselskab, besluttede at udvikle ideen med det populære familiebaserede show The Osbournes i sind. Jenner kommenterede følgende om en mulig serie: "Altså, der er de små piger, og så er der de ældre piger og så er der min søn. (...) Alle tror at de kunne skabe en masse drama i deres liv, men det er noget, jeg følte, at jeg ikke engang skulle tænke over. Det ville være naturligt." Serien blev til sidst købt af E! og Jenner fungerede som udøvende producer. Serien fokuserer på de personlige og professionelle liv i Kardashian-Jenner familien. Serien fik premiere den 14. oktober 2007 og har kørt lige siden. Showet har også resulteret i flere "spin-offs" som f.eks., Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami (2009), Kourtney and Kim Take New York (2011) og Khloé & Lamar (2011). Privatliv Ægteskaber, relationer og familie Jenners første ægteskab var med advokaten Robert Kardashian (som senere blev kendt for hans repræsentation af O.J. Simpson). De blev gift den 8. juli 1978. Sammen fik de fire børn: Kourtney (1979), Kim (1980), Khloé (1984) og Rob (1987). Parret blev skilt i marts 1991, men forblev gode venner indtil Roberts død i 2003. I 2012, indrømmede Kris at hun havde haft en affære med tidligere fodboldspiller Todd Waterman under hendes ægteskab med Kardashian. Hun kaldte ham "Ryan" i sin selvbiografi, men han stod selv frem. De mødtes ganske kort i et afsnit af Keeping Up, mens Kris havde tennisundervisning. I april 1991, én måned efter hendes skilsmisse fra Kardashian, giftede hun sig for anden gang med den pensionerede Olympiske atlet Bruce Jenner, som offentligt sprang ud som transkønnet i 2015 og skiftede navn til Caitlyn. Parret har to døtre: Kendall (1995) og Kylie (1997). I sin selvbiografi nævner Kris at datteren Kendall fik mellemnavnet Nicole efter den afdøde Nicole Brown Simpson. I sit ægteskab til Bruce fik Kris fire bonusbørn: Burt, Cassandra "Casey", Brandon og Brody. Kris og Bruce offentliggjorde deres separation i oktober 2013 og hun søgte om skilsmisse den 22. september 2014. Skilsmissen gik officielt igennem den 23. marts 2015.